<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La reine et son guide by MissAmande</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630514">La reine et son guide</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAmande/pseuds/MissAmande'>MissAmande</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompt de la Saint Valentin [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Victoria (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Friendship, Reflection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:02:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAmande/pseuds/MissAmande</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria accepte l'aide de Lord M.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>William Lamb 2nd Viscount Melbourne &amp; Victoria of the United Kingdom (1819-1901)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompt de la Saint Valentin [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>La reine et son guide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>C'est une première sur ce fandom, je n'avais pas d'idées pour The Man in the High Castle sur le prompt "Guide", alors je suis partie sur Victoria. J'espère que ça vous plaira.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Elle venait d’être nommée reine d’Angleterre à seulement dix-huit ans, elle n’y connaissait rien. Sir John Conroy essayait déjà de la manipuler comme il le faisait avec sa mère mais Victoria ne se laisserait certainement pas faire. Elle avait été témoin des subtiles manipulations de cet homme, il ne voulait que le pouvoir et rien d’autre. Et puis ce Lord Melbourne se proposa comme secrétaire privé, elle le refusa dans un premier temps, elle ne l’avait vu que dans les journaux et en tant que Premier Ministre et elle le trouva culotté de se présenter ainsi. Mais lorsque l’heure de saluer les Lords arriva, Victoria fut vite dépassée, elle ne connaissait pas leurs noms, sauf bien sûr son oncle, le Lord Cumberland. Ainsi sans un mot, Melbourne se plaça en arrière du trône et chuchota à l’oreille de la reine chaque nom, lui évitant la honte et elle fut extrêmement reconnaissante.</p><p>A partir de ce jour, il devint Lord M, son secrétaire privé, son Premier Ministre, son guide, son ami et peut-être plus. Tous les matins ils partaient ensemble monter à cheval, discutant de la vie au château mais aussi de sujets personnels. Ils se confiaient l’un à l’autre et malgré les regards accusateurs lancés au Lord et aux ragots désobligeants qui circulaient à leur insu, la reine et son ami restèrent soudés.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>